Red Fern
by franniefairy
Summary: McFly members visit the small town Red Fern to film a movie. Danny soon finds out, that in this small town, there is a woman who just might save him from his misery. R&R :


**Red Fern**

**By: franniefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: McFly members visit the small town Red Fern to film a movie. Danny soon finds out, that in this small town, there is a woman who just might save him from his misery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – The Café<strong>

Danny Jones of McFly walked into a small Ma and Pop café that was along Red Fern Pier. He was visiting America with his bandmates as they were appearing in a small movie. Since they were in a small town in the middle of a dominantly-agriculture state, Danny deemed it safe to walk around without a bodyguard or his friends.

Staring at the large, chalkboard menu along the wall, Danny ordered. "Yes, uh, I'd like a, uh, BLT with extra bacon, and a Coke." His accent, being so thick, caused the waitress behind the counter to look up at him in pure awe.

"Al-al-alrighty. And what's your name?" The young blonde (blonde due to hours spent in the sun) stammered trying to figure out how she knew this obviously foreign man.

"Jones. Danny Jones. Oh, and it's for here."

"Ok. Take any seat you'd like, and I'll call your name when your order is ready."

Danny chose a small table outside, so he could enjoy the ocean's breeze. He relaxed as he watched the locals pass by him not even phased with the fact he was a rockstar. He knew they didn't know who he was, but he liked blending in. He liked not having people run up to him just to ask for an autograph or a mere photo with him. He liked being invisible.

Meanwhile, Amy Montero, the blonde waitress, made the connection on how she knew the foreign man. It took 'Star Girl' coming on her small stereo system, as she made his BLT, for her realize that he was from her favorite band. When Amy finished making the sandwich, she didn't bother calling his name. She shuffled past all the small, intimate tables as she made her way to their outside seating. It didn't take long for her to find Danny. Amy sat at the table with him and placed the tray in front of him.

"You're from McFly." She stated looking at his face wondering how she hadn't noticed him before. She always thought that she would be able to identify any member of McFly at the first glance.

Lost in thought, Danny nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the waitress's voice so close to him, and he was even more startled at the fact she knew who he was.

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled softly. "What do you want? An autograph or a picture for your Facebook profile picture?"

"No, I don't want anything like that. Well, maybe an autograph, that way I can always remember this moment, but I actually just wanted to introduce myself." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Amy."

Danny gripped her hand and was pleased to find that she wasn't one of those sissy handshakers that barely holds on to the other person's hand. Amy gripped his hand as if she were a man herself. He instantly found her more attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Amy."

"Nice to meet you, too, Danny." She smiled. "If there's anything you need, or if you want a tour of Red Fern, give me a call." She scribbled her name and number quickly onto a napkin and handed it to him.

"I just might give you a call." He smiled. Then, Danny grabbed the pen from her and signed his name on his sister's business card that he always carried on him. "I hope this helps you remember this moment."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! It's Frances here. This story idea actually came to me in my sleep last night, and even though I haven't written for Fanfiction in a while, I wanted to give this a go. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I realize that this was really short, but it has a few purposes. 1) It's going to set up the story. Amy and Danny have already met, so the chapters to come will be their relationship growing and getting a look and understanding of a few of Danny's fictional problems. 2) This Prologue will help me see who all is interested in this story. The more reviews I get the better the chance I'll finish this story through.<strong>

**As a way to encourage you guys to at least send me something, I want to involve you in writing this story. To start off, I need help naming Amy's best friend. She'll be introduced in the next chapter, and she's going to need a name. Also, Harry's girlfriend is going to need a name as well. She probably won't appear for a couple of chapters, but I am absolutely HORRIBLE at figuring out names for characters. **

**Also, I would love feedback from you all! If you see any grammatical errors or if you think I could have expressed something better than I did, let me know. I'll try to edit my mistakes and re-upload the chapter. Try is the operative word, though. I may get busy and not get the chance to do it. I think you'd rather get a new chapter than a corrected chapter that you've already read. **

**Now, I will leave you readers with the question of the chapter (QOTC from here on out, alright?). **

**QOTC: Which McFly member is your favorite and why?**

**Alrighty. I love you guys!**

**-Frances (: **


End file.
